Monthly Featured User Selection
This is the page where you can cast your vote for the Featured User(s) for the month. Users can only be nominated every other month Rules #Tere is no voting unless there are 2+ people up for featuredness. #DO NOT create multiple accounts to vote more than once. This breaks a lot of rules. #At least 2/3rds of the votes must support, or the nomination doesn't pass. If there are no votes/equal votes both Users are featured. #If there's a nomination up for you, you have to answer the questions provided here. #If you're nominated by someone else, you have to approve of the nomination by posting in the comments section. January 2012 This month will be Jayfeather and Bloodstar, but from now on please vote :) February 2012 Nobody voted so it stayes the same, please vote from now on March 2012 Wolfivy Since no-one vote, Wolfyivy wins by default. Also, this is late so April will also be Wolfivy, Please vote for may. April 2012 See above. Please vote for May. May 2012 Geniusguy445 *Why do you feel you are worthy of this right, if you're worthy at all? **Naw, I don't need to be featured. I'm just a new user that no one here knows, so this is a way for everyone to learn 'bout me. *Do you think that you entertain the readers? **Well, I've talked to two... oh, I believe that the blogs and articles I have done have engaged the users, and I try to be entertaining. I do what i can. *Do you edit atleast once every other week? **Well, I answer conversation whenever it comes, and i've been helping here and there, but I haven't yet started a fanfic or story yet. Too busy. June 2012 WildStorm23 if Wild doesn't remove this and answer the questions before may 30th, then she doesnt get the featuredness 123chess456 *Why do you feel you are worthy of this right, if you're worthy at all? **Well, I wrote a lot of poems, I'm probably the most prolific poet on the wiki. *Do you think that you entertain the readers? **I believe there would be readers if I was featured and if I was featured, I would entertain the readers. *Do you edit at least once every other week? **I guess I would. I think I forgot to log in when I nominated myself, sorry Comments Just because you write alot, or have a lot of pages, doesn't mean you should get featured....just letting you know. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Crying Here']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'What Have You Done?']] 21:03, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Is that for or against? forgot to sign 123chess456 02:52, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Its niether, you cant really vote untill theres two people....[[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Crying Here']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'What Have You Done?']] 13:03, May 19, 2012 (UTC) July 2012 Birdpaw *Why do you feel you are worthy of this right, if you're worthy at all? **The word worthy reminds me of something out of a book o-o, and I don't think featured user is really a right, but hey, to each to his own I guess, I really don't care if I'm featured or not x3. *Do you think that you entertain the readers? **If they have read my stories then I probably have, yes. *Do you edit at least once every other week? **All depends on how much stuff I have to do other places, but I lurk every day. Comments You dont have to leave a comments section guys. Thats just if someone does have a comment. Also bird, I fixed your answers. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Crying Here']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'What Have You Done?']] 15:54, June 2, 2012 (UTC) August 2012 Ducksplash Why do you feel you are worthy of this right, if you're worthy at all? *I am very active and an admin. Do you think that you entertain the readers? *Yes, if they read my stories, poems, blogs, etc. Do you edit atleast once every other week? *Yes, I edit at least once a day. =) Comments Just cause your an admin doesn't mean you get to be featured ;P [[User:Bloodstar18|'Fi ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Spirit In The Sword']] 17:47, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I know but I'm active and I said that up there^ Ducky 18:22, June 19, 2012 (UTC) September 2012 October 2012 November 2012 December 2012 January 2013 February 2013 March 2013 April 2013 May 2013 June 2013 July 2013 August 2013 September 2013 October 2013 November 2013 December 2013 January 2014 February 2014 March 2014 April 2014 May 2014 June 2014 July 2014 August 2014 September 2014 October 2014 November 2014 December 2014 Category:Browse Category:Featured User of The Month Category:WOFW stuff